


A Reaper And A Griever

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I pretty much end up ignoring the grieving thing, Smut, but hey it's smut what more d'ya want?, see if you can spot all the bad reaper jokes, spn pairing bingo, unrealistic grieving processes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa tries to comfort a grieving Charlie. They’re both surprised by what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reaper And A Griever

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Reaper And A Griever  
> Pairing: Tessa/Charlie  
> Type: Romantic  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 1,618  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.   
> Summary: Tessa tries to comfort a grieving Charlie. They’re both surprised by what happens next.  
> Warnings: Smut. Unrealistic grieving processes.
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the 2014 spn pairing bingo.  
You can also read this on my LJ account.

****

The first time Charlie had laid eyes on Tessa had been an incredibly strange experience. Stuck in the middle of the hunt, adrenaline doing that weird pounding thing. She’d been surprised. Of course Charlie knew everything there was to know about reapers, at least academically speaking. Seeing one in the flesh had been another experience all together. She’d only realised that she’d been staring when Dean had given her an (unnecessarily vicious) nudge in the ribs, pushing her towards the smoke machines she was supposed to be operating. The only contact they’d had that time had been her sophisticated gaping (at least it had only been for a brief moment) and a little smile from Tessa.

The second time they’d met had been even more bloody and chaotic. Charlie kinda fancied herself as the knight in shining armour in that particular situation, even if she did say so herself. Whilst Alistair had been posturing and the boys had been unable to move past the spirit realm, Charlie had been getting proactive. At least being the backup plan meant she got to see some action every once in a while. Spirit glasses (who knew they even existed, pretty damn useful) and the demon knife had been all that she’d needed. 

Dean and Sam’s shouts had reverberated around her as she leapt into the bloody circle Alastair had drawn, breaking the magic with one scuff of her foot and jumping straight towards the offending demon. She knew she’d made a mistake the minute she saw Alastair‘s icy grin and shiny scythe flashing towards her. Luckily Tessa had galloped to her rescue, slamming back into the demon, knocking him out of balance as the two women descended on him (if you can describe a reaper as a woman). Alistair had barely even blinked as she had thrust the demon knife straight into his heart, twisting it with a sickening crunching sound.

“We’ve only got a couple of hours before he resurfaces from the pit.” Tessa had yelled, giving Charlie an electric pat on the shoulder and an appreciative wink before disappearing with the boys. By the time Charlie had returned to Pamela’s, there hadn’t even been much time to mourn the fallen psychic.

Looked like third time was the charm, judging by how soft Tessa’s raven hair felt when it was twisted in Charlie’s desperate fingers. Although it hadn’t happened under the most happy of circumstances.

When Tessa appeared in Charlie’s room, eyes full of concern and arms held out in a hug, she had run straight to her. In any fantasy book it would surely have been called fate. What else could explain the way Tessa had been the one to help Charlie’s mother pass, and the way that she had zapped straight to the bunker in a rush of compassion when she had realised.

Tessa had just stood there, her arm full of Charlie, doing nothing more than stoking her hair in a slow motion Charlie hadn’t experienced in years. Surprisingly it actually seemed to be working, soothing the pain in her chest. And somehow, after what felt like hours upon hours of weeping, wailing, hiccupping and snotting into Tessa’s shoulder, Charlie started to calm down a little. 

The world started to come back into focus and her sniffles turned into hiccups. And of course that was the moment that she realised that she was sobbing on a reaper, an angel of death. And she didn’t want to think about the wet tear patch on Tessa’s gorgeous black shirt. Charlie sheepishly tried to pull back, only now realising that Tessa had somehow navigated them onto the bed. Tessa didn’t let her move away, merely dragged her closer into her chest, stroking her back through the hiccups. 

And that was the first time Charlie truly got to study a reaper up close and personal (cue eyebrow wiggle). There was something sophisticated (and maybe a little ironic) about the angel’s black ensemble. With her regal features and luscious curves she was nothing short of an ethereal goddess. A completely unattainable ethereal goddess.

That was also the first time she realised she may actually have a crush on a reaper. But in the end it wasn’t really anything to do with the reaper’s gorgeous looks and dark fashion sense that convinced Charlie to take the initiative. It was the compassion that was floating in her eyes. The kindness, the feeling. The connection.

Before Charlie’s mind had chance to tell her what to do, her body had made the jump. She had closed the gap between them, touching her lips briefly against Tessa’s. Breathing in the smell of fresh air and grass and streams, of nothing short of life. Well, that wasn’t what she’d expected.

Charlie managed to pull back a little, carefully watching Tessa’s every movement, waiting for her reaction. She teased her lip, biting into it as she tried to figure out what was going on in the reaper’s head. Those deep eyes unblinkingly fixed upon her very soul, even as she let out another awkward little hiccup.

When Tessa didn’t move a muscle, Charlie started to panic. Before she had the chance to apologise, she found herself dragged back into the embrace. Their lips were pressed against each other much more forcefully, one last hiccup escaping Charlie’s lips before her breath was stolen by Tessa’s mouth. The deep press of Tessa’s tongue quickly drove everything from her mind, leaving her with heaving breaths and soft shivers trembling down her spine.

And that’s how she found herself with Tessa’s soft, not so straight anymore, raven locks twisted in her fingers. Each moan from the reaper sending a happy thrill through Charlie. They both became more and more demanding, their kiss getting deeper and deeper as they lost themselves in one another. What had started out as a quiet melody soon built up into an awesome crescendo as Charlie let Tessa’s tongue claim more and more of her.

Eventually she found herself pushed back onto the bed, Tessa smiling down with a hot gaze. Lipgloss had ended up smeared around the reaper’s lips, showing exactly where Charlie’s lips had made their mark. Damn. 

Not wasting any time, Tessa’s clothes were soon strewn about the floor, revealing milky skin that was just begging to be tasted. And so Charlie dove in, lips dancing across the reaper’s skin. Funnily enough it was nothing short of heavenly. Charlie adored each little whimper she earned as she explored every inch of the reaper’s shoulders.

As Tessa tugged Charlie’s shirt over her head her fingernails caught against the sensitive skin of Charlie’s back, causing her to let out a sharp gasp. The sensation was soon repeated as Tessa strove to elicit the same sound again and again. The rough scrape of her jeans slipping off of her drew Charlie that one important step closer to having complete skin to skin contact. It was all she wanted. In fact, no scratch that, it was all she needed. 

She needed the hot contact of flesh against flesh, the forceful feel of hands dragging against her thighs as Tessa pulled her into her lap. She needed the feel of her legs wrapping around Tessa’s lower back, the firm feel of Tessa’s shoulders under her arms as her hands continued to scrape their way through Tessa’s hair. And most of all she needed the amazing friction of the brush of pussy against pussy.

Judging by the way Tessa was panting and moaning, she needed the same thing too. It wasn’t some long drawn out affair. It was fast and needy. Tessa’s hand slipped between them, diving between Charlie’s folds as well practiced fingers sent tingles through her body. Charlie didn’t allow Tessa to keep a calm pace as she impatiently shifted her hips to increase the pressure. The sparks of electricity were enough to wipe everything else from her mind, her mind focused on the soft body and hard hand beneath her. Within a matter of moments Charlie could feel the pull of her orgasm as it dragged her closer and closer to the edge at a bruising pace. With one more hard roll of her hips she surrendered herself completely and utterly to it. She could practically hear the crash in her head as she came with a loud shout.

It was only as the sobering wash of the come down hit her that she realised that heavy tears were falling from her eyes, splashing down onto Tessa’s shoulders in long rivulets.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a big turn off.” The apologies tumbled out of Charlie’s mouth, even as she let out another sob. Desperate to get them back on track, she pulled herself off the reaper’s lap until her face was placed at a much more useful level. She nuzzled closer to Tessa, laying gentle kisses along thighs as she crept higher and higher. Instead of the pleased hum she’d been expecting when she finally laid a gentle kiss on the lips of Tessa’s pussy, she felt a tender hand stroking across her hair, dragging her face further up until she could lose herself in Tessa’s gaze.

The warmth of the reaper’s hand brushed across her cheeks, chasing the tears away. Charlie’s protests were smothered as the reaper dragged her up higher, pulling her into a tangled embrace. She found her face cushioned against delightfully squishy boobs (she was most definitely not complaining) and relaxed into the soft caresses she was being lavished with even as the tears kept coming.

She didn’t know how it had happened, but eventually Charlie found herself drifting off to sleep, the edge of her grief lost to warm touches and sensitive kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to smut writing (particularly femslash) so if you've got any thoughts (good or bad) I'd love to hear them. You can also find me at justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
